1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to optical networks and data networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Herein, a hybrid communication network includes a data network and an optical network, wherein the optical transport network interconnects the data network. The data network is typically enabled by electronic routers and/or switches and typically employs a protocol, e.g., an Internet protocol, to enable routing of communications traffic between the nodes therein. The optical network is typically enabled by optical cross connects and provides multiple communication channels between nodes therein based on wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM). Some optical networks use a signaling and routing protocol e.g., generalized multi-protocol label switching (GMPLS).
In hybrid networks, the data and optical networks often have significant qualitative differences. The optical network often supports a much higher data transmission rate than the data network. In the optical and data networks, inter-node transmission rates may differ by an order of magnitude or more. Also, the data network often has a larger number of nodes than the optical network, e.g., an order of magnitude more nodes. The data network also typically has a denser topology. Due to these significant qualitative differences, joint optimization of the data and optical networks may be desirable in a hybrid network. Such joint optimization typically involves revealing information on the operational properties of the data and optical networks.